A New Life
by Maethorwen of Atlantis
Summary: AU Sequel to A Decision Changed. The Skywalkers and ObiWan are settling into their new life. What does fate hold for them now? COMPLETE with Epilogue
1. Confessions and Advice

**A New Life**

Summary: (AU) Sequel to _A Decision Changed_. The Skywalkers and Obi-Wan are settling into their new life. What does fate hold for them now?

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of the familiar characters.

Note: People asked for a sequel, so here it is. "Words" indicate speech. 'Words' indicate thoughts.

Chapter 1: Confessions and Advice 

Two months. They had been on Tatooine for two months already. It seemed like only yesterday Yoda told them to go to Tatooine. Obi-Wan Kenobi sighed. So much had happened in the last three months. Sometimes he wished he would just open his eyes and everything would be how it had been. Things had changed so much. Only three Jedi were still alive. The Temple was destroyed, the Republic was now the Empire and the three Jedi were in hiding. He was now living with Anakin and Padme Skywalker and their two children in a hut near the Jundland Wastes. It took all three of the adults to keep up with what the two-month-old twins needed.

"Give me a Sith lord to battle any day." Obi-Wan muttered as he got out of bed.

It wasn't easy adjusting to the new routine. It was a big change from Temple life. Obi-Wan was in charge of breakfast and dinner. Anakin made lunch and washed the dishes. Padme took care of the rest of the cleaning. They all took turns with the kids.

Obi-Wan walked out into the kitchen and began to make breakfast. He was always up early. He found that he was constantly thinking about what had happened. He was always asking himself what else he could have done. Anakin insisted it wasn't his fault, but Obi-Wan blamed himself anyway.

He was surprised when Anakin entered the kitchen a few moments later.

"Couldn't sleep?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Nightmares. I keep seeing the younglings I killed." Anakin said sadly.

Whenever he spoke of it, he wanted to cry. No matter how sorry he was it wouldn't change what had happened. They were dead, dead because he had killed them. They were dead because he had been stupid and reckless.

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to speak.

"Don't you dare say dreams pass in time." Anakin said.

"I don't know what else to say Anakin." Obi-Wan said honestly.

"I don't deserve for this nightmare to pass. I deserve to see what I did over and over again." Anakin said.

"One day you will have to move on Anakin. You can't live in the past. You can't change what happened, but you can change you. You've already done that. You came back from the dark. You have to make the most of the life you now have. Don't forget what you did, but move on. Don't let it haunt your every step. Remember it to prevent repeating it, but don't relive it everyday." Obi-Wan told him.

"And you said you didn't know what else to say." Anakin said with a hint of a smile. He sobered quickly. "I don't think I can move on yet. The memories are still to new. You're right. One day I'll have to move on, but not just yet."

"You must move on when you feel you are ready." Obi-Wan told him. He knew just what to do to distract Anakin. "Let's surprise Padme and have breakfast ready when she gets up."

"Okay." Anakin said.

They prepared breakfast. Padme was very surprised when she got up and breakfast was waiting for her. She noticed her husband seemed a little more at peace.

'He must have finally spoken to Obi-Wan about his nightmares.' Padme thought to herself.

"To what do I owe this surprise?" Padme asked.

"Two guys that couldn't sleep." Anakin answered.

Padme laughed a little at that. Just then one of the twins started to cry. Padme groaned then went to see what she could do.

"After everything we have seen and fought, you'd think twins would be easy." Anakin said shaking his head.

"I don't know of anything scarier or harder then raising a child. Raising two is twice as scary. I'd rather be facing an army of droids on the Outer Rim. That's easy compared to this." Obi-Wan said.

"I would have to agree about that being easier. Then the mission is clear. Destroy the droids. With the twins I often have no idea what to do. I'm so not ready to be a father." Anakin said.

"It's a little late for that isn't it?" Obi-Wan asked, smiling mischievously.

"That it is." Anakin said smiling. "Even though I'm not ready, I wouldn't trade this for anything."

Obi-Wan got up and looked out the one window. Sand was blowing outside.

"Sand storm. Looks like we'll be stuck inside today." Obi-Wan said.

"That's one thing about this planet that I did not miss. Actually, I didn't miss this planet at all." Anakin said.

"I was only here a few days and I know I was more then happy to leave." Obi-Wan said.

"I never wanted to return to this place. Why did Master Yoda feel we had to come here?" Anakin asked.

"Only he knows his reasons. I wish he would have picked somewhere, anywhere else." Obi-Wan said.

"So do I." Anakin said. "Couldn't we have outvoted him or something?"

"Outvote Master Yoda? Are you kidding Anakin? No one can outvote Yoda even if its two million to one. He would still win. He has elevated stubborn to an art form, more so then even you have." Obi-Wan said.

"Hey that's not fair." Anakin said.

He put on his best pouting face. Padme walked back in holding Luke and laughed at him.

"Obi-Wan, what did you do to make him pout this time?" Padme asked.

"I didn't do anything." Obi-Wan said innocently.

"Yes you did." Anakin said.

He briefly described the conversation. Padme laughed even harder. Leia started crying from her room. Padme handed Luke to Anakin and went to get Leia.

"Did you ever wish you could have children?" Anakin asked Obi-Wan.

Anakin looked down at Luke and smiled.

"Once or twice. But I knew what it would mean. Unlike you, I knew little of life outside the Temple. After walking away once, I vowed to never do it again." Obi-Wan said.

"Walking away from what?" Anakin asked.

"The Order. Haven't you ever heard the story of what I did on Melida/Daan?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No." Anakin said.

Obi-Wan was very surprised about that. He told Anakin the story.

"I'm not really surprised I never heard it. Everyone respected you. That story would make you look bad. They wouldn't do that." Anakin said.

"After Qui-Gon died it was as if no one could say anything bad about me. It was odd." Obi-Wan said.

"You were respected by everyone for killing Darth Maul. I know that all the boys wanted to be like you. You were their hero. No one says anything bad about a respected hero." Anakin said. "And once the Clone War started, you were an even bigger hero, not just to the Jedi but to the galaxy. Everyone knows of what you did for the Republic. They wouldn't say anything bad about you."

"I did what I was asked to do. I don't see anything heroic about doing what you are asked to do." Obi-Wan said.

"That's something else I was always jealous of." Anakin mumbled.

"What?" Obi-Wan asked in shock.

"I was always jealous of you. Everyone respected you; everyone wanted to be your friend. You had strength, wisdom and experience I knew I would never have. You had the control and inner strength I wished to have. You were always everything I wanted to be but couldn't seem to be. I was jealous because I knew I could never be as good as you. I tried saying you were jealous of me and that I was ahead of you. But it was a lie and I knew it." Anakin explained.

"Anakin, you have no reason to be jealous of me. You have raw power and a connection to the living Force that I have never had. Each of us has our strengths. That's why we worked so well together. We knew each other's strengths and weaknesses and were able to compensate in the needed areas. Believe me Anakin, there is nothing for you to be jealous of." Obi-Wan said shaking his head.

"You told me I was too emotional, too reckless. I never listened to you. You accepted corrections, I always resented them. I couldn't see that you were only trying to help me." Anakin said.

"Anakin, at your age I resented being corrected just as much. I was just better at hiding it." Obi-Wan said.

"Something else I should have learned from you." Anakin said with a hint of humor in his voice.

"I still think you're going to be the death of me." Obi-Wan said.

"At this rate, it's the kids that will be the death of all three of us." Anakin said.


	2. No Longer Safe

Chapter 2: No Longer Safe 

For the next four years everything was okay. All five of them were happy. It seemed as if life was finally going to be okay. Then one day, news shattered that happiness.

Obi-Wan returned from town with bad news.

"The Emperor hasn't given up. He has begun searching for us planet by planet. His troops will be here sometime this week. If his soldiers come here, we won't be safe. It would only be a matter of time until they found us." Obi-Wan said.

"Then we have to find somewhere else to go." Padme said.

"Where? We are very limited in our options." Anakin reminded her.

"Bail could help us. He could protect us on Alderaan." Padme said.

"Padme, you take the children to Alderaan. If Obi-Wan and I are with you, you will be in more danger. We'll find somewhere safe to hide for a little while. When the troops are gone, we can come back." Anakin said.

"We could always join Yoda on Dagobah for a few days." Obi-Wan said.

"That's right. Force presences are masked there. Its safe there." Anakin said.

"So we have two choices. Padme takes the children to Alderaan and we find somewhere to hide or we all go to Dagobah." Obi-Wan said.

"I say we should go to Dagobah. We should stay together." Padme said.

"It's not a very nice planet Padme. It's mostly a swamp." Anakin told her.

"Then they won't look for us there will they?" Padme asked.

"Sounds like we are going to Dagobah." Obi-Wan said.

"Sounds like." Anakin agreed.

They had hidden Padme's ship near their home when they first arrived on Tatooine so they didn't have to try to find a ship. They packed their bags and headed for Dagobah. They found somewhere to land the ship where it wouldn't sink into the swamp. Yoda was surprised to see them.

"Why here have you come?" Yoda asked.

"Imperial troops where headed for Tatooine. We didn't want to take the chance of them finding us." Obi-Wan explained.

"Safe you felt, to come here it was." Yoda said.

"Yes." Anakin replied.

"Good choice it was." Yoda said. "Padme and the children, where are they?"

"They're sleeping on the ship. That's where we will be staying." Anakin told Yoda.

"Good. Happy to see you all I am." Yoda said.

Two hours later Obi-Wan was preparing lunch while Anakin and Yoda talked. He heard shouts coming from another part of the ship. Padme was in the shower, so he knew it was the twins and that he had to take care of it. He stopped what he was doing and found the twins. They were yelling at each other.

"What in the name of the Force is going on?" Obi-Wan asked.

Both of the twins started to answer at once.

"One at a time." Obi-Wan said.

"Sorry Uncle Obi-Wan." Both twins said.

"Luke, your side of the story first." Obi-Wan said.

Obi-Wan had developed a system. The first time he had had to intervene, he flipped a credit to see who would tell their side first. Every time after that they took turns telling the story. That way it was always fair.

"I was playing on the couch. I jumped off and landed on Leia. I didn't mean to!" Luke said.

"He did to!" Leia said pointing at Luke.

"Leia, now tell your side of the story." Obi-Wan instructed.

"I was sitting on the floor playing with my dolly. Then Luke jumped on me." Leia said pouting.

"Luke, say you're sorry." Obi-Wan said.

"But I didn't mean to!" Luke repeated.

"You have to say sorry even if it's an accident Luke." Obi-Wan explained.

"Okay. I'm sorry Leia." Luke said.

Leia looked at the ground.

"Now what do you say Leia?" Obi-Wan asked.

Leia sighed.

"It's okay Luke." Leia said.

They both went back to playing. Obi-Wan shook his head and turned to go back to the kitchen. He looked up and saw Padme looking at him. She was smiling.

"I saw how you handled the kids. No wonder they prefer coming to you when they argue." Padme said.

"We have a system. They take turns telling their side of the story first." Obi-Wan explained to Padme.

"You would have been a good father Obi-Wan." Padme told him.

"We each have a destiny. I just wasn't destined to be a father." Obi-Wan said.

"No. You were just destined to help with our kids." Anakin said as he came into the room.

"That's how it appears." Obi-Wan said.

He went to the kitchen and finished lunch. When they sat down to eat, Yoda joined them.

"Are you the Jedi Master that Dad and Uncle Obi-Wan always talk about?" Luke asked Yoda.

"Yes little one." Yoda said.

"Why do you live on a swamp planet?" Leia asked.

"Have to I do." Yoda said.

"Why?" Leia asked.

"Many questions you young ones have. No denying who your parents are there is." Yoda said.

"They're very curious." Obi-Wan said.

"Sometimes a little too curious for their own good." Anakin said.

"Like their father they are." Yoda said.

"Let's hope they're not too much like me." Anakin said.

That night Obi-Wan, Anakin, Padme and Yoda discussed the events of the last few days.

"Tatooine may not be safe anymore. We may have to go somewhere else." Obi-Wan said.

"I think Obi-Wan is right." Anakin said.

"Want to return to Tatooine neither of you do." Yoda said simply.

"Yes master." They replied.

Yoda shook his head.

"Many choices you have not." Yoda said.

"We know." Obi-Wan said.

"There must be somewhere else we can go." Anakin said.

"Further discussion this requires." Yoda said.


	3. Decisions

Chapter 3: Decisions 

"We only have a few choices." Obi-Wan said.

"What are they?" Yoda asked.

"Go back to Tatooine, try to hide on Alderaan, or find some remote planet to hide out on." Obi-Wan said.

"Why don't we go to Alderaan? Bail could protect us for a while and we could decide what to do once we have more of an idea of what the Emperor is doing. We need to know what's going on." Padme pointed out.

"Could he really protect us?" Anakin asked.

"For a little while." Padme said.

"Go to Alderaan you should. Information you need." Yoda stated.

"Agreed." Obi-Wan and Anakin said.

They left for Alderaan the next afternoon.

"Where are we going now?" Luke asked.

"We're going to visit some friends of mommy's." Anakin explained.

"Why?" Leia asked.

"Mommy wants to see them and they know a few things that we need to know." Anakin told them.

"What do we need to know?" Luke asked.

Anakin sighed. Sometimes the twins were a little too inquisitive.

"Information. Stop asking questions and go to bed." Anakin said frustrated.

"But we don't wanna." Luke said.

"Luke, it's time to go to bed. No arguing." Padme said sternly.

"Yes mommy." The twins said reluctantly.

The twins pouted, but went to bed leaving the adults to talk.

"We should contact Bail personally before we get too close to Alderaan." Obi-Wan said.

"That's a good idea. We need to make sure it's safe." Padme agreed.

She went and contacted Bail. She returned a few moments later.

"We are clear to land near Bail's home. It's far from the capitol so we'll be safe." Padme explained.

Early the next morning they landed on Alderaan. Bail, his wife and Sabé met them.

"Sabé, what are you doing here?" Padme asked.

"The Emperor is trying to find those of us that were your handmaidens. He thinks one of us will lead him to you. He thinks that he'll then find Anakin and Obi-Wan. We split up and went to different worlds to hide." Sabé explained.

"I'm glad you're safe." Padme said as she hugged Sabé.

Obi-Wan, who had been talking to Bail, came over. Sabé hugged him.

"I was worried about you." She told him.

"You have no need to worry." Obi-Wan told her.

Sabé looked into his eyes. They were the same beautiful eyes she had fallen in love with years ago. Though they were mostly the same, she could see how the events of the past few years had affected him. She saw the sadness in his eyes, and the loneliness. She had never actually told Obi-Wan she loved him, but he knew and felt the same.

They went into Bail's home. He showed them to their rooms. As Obi-Wan was getting ready for bed, he heard a knock at the door. Sabé entered when he opened the door.

"Obi-Wan I need to talk to you." Sabé said.

Part of her felt this should wait 'til later, but the other part felt as if she had already waited too long.

"What about Sabé?" Obi-Wan asked.

They sat down on the couch. Sabé took a deep breath and tried to relax.

"I love you Obi-Wan. I have since I first met you." Sabé said.

Sabé looked down. Obi-Wan smiled. He had been waiting to hear that. He lifted her chin up and looked into her eyes.

"I love you to Sabé." Obi-Wan said.

He leaned in and kissed her very gently.

"Obi-Wan…" Sabé murmured.

Obi-Wan pulled away a little.

"Oh no you don't." Sabé said as she pulled him back.

"If you insist." Obi-Wan said smiling.

He kissed her again. When they drew apart a long moment later they both smiled. Each had waited so long for the other's admission. Reluctantly Sabé got up to leave. It was 3 a.m. and they both needed sleep. Later that day they discussed their feelings further.

"I was always afraid of telling you because of your Jedi Code." Sabé admitted.

"Well the Jedi are all but extinct now. We decided to forget the Code for now…well certain parts of it anyway." Obi-Wan told her.

"Like the no attachments part?" Sabé asked.

"Yes. That was the first part to go. It was rather pointless to keep it." Obi-Wan said.

"I'd say it was pointless. One of the three remaining Jedi was married with twins. You couldn't exactly enforce it." Sabé said.

There was a brief silence.

"When I was a little girl I dreamed about the kind of man I would marry. I wanted a brave, courageous, honest, loyal, loving, compassionate and caring man. I basically wanted the knight in shining armor kind of man." Sabé said smiling. She paused for a moment. "Obi-Wan, you are everything I have ever wanted in a man and so much more. You are the man I dreamed of marrying."

"Being raised in the Temple I never thought about it. Marriage was forbidden so I didn't think about any of it. None of us did. Thinking about it now, I want in a woman what you want in a man. I want a woman brave enough to stand by me no matter what." Obi-Wan said thoughtfully. He looked into her eyes. "Sabé, you are what I want."

Obi-Wan cupped the side of her face in his hand. He leaned in and kissed her passionately. They drew apart a long moment later.

"Sabé, will you marry me?" Obi-Wan asked.

For a moment Sabé was surprised that he asked. She hadn't expected it this soon.

"Yes." She replied smiling happily.

They announced their engagement at lunch. Padme wasn't surprised, but everyone else was.

"This is…sudden." Anakin said after trying to find the right word.

"Anakin, you were too young to notice the way they looked at each other during the Trade Federation incident. I noticed and so did everyone else." Padme said.

"Qui-Gon gave me a long lecture about it. He must have quoted the Code a hundred times." Obi-Wan admitted.

"We never even really admitted to anything because we knew a relationship was impossible. My feelings for him never went away." Sabé admitted.

"And neither did mine though I hid them well." Obi-Wan said.

"Since Obi-Wan told me that you decided to throw out the no attachments rule I knew a relationship was now possible. So I admitted everything. He did the same. Then he proposed. It took a long time for it to happen, but when it did it happened fast." Sabé said.

"I'll say it happened fast." Anakin muttered.

They quickly ate lunch. Then Padme grabbed Sabé's arm and pulled her to the door.

"Come on Sabé. We have your wedding to plan." Padme said excitedly.

Leia followed Padme and Sabé. Luke went off to explore Bail's home. That left Obi-Wan and Anakin.

"Is that why you were constantly telling me not to fall in love?" Anakin asked.

"Yes. I didn't want you to end up hurt like I did. I let myself fall in love and in the end it hurt me, and Sabé as well. I didn't want that to happen to you and Padme." Obi-Wan told him.

"I'm happy for you master. You deserve to be happy. Even though you try to deny it, I know you get lonely." Anakin said.

"I won't be lonely anymore." Obi-Wan said.

"No you won't." Anakin agreed.

The wedding took place two days later. Only Padme, Anakin, Luke, Leia, Bail, his wife, R2 and 3PO were there.

They discussed the best course of action. The Emperor was looking for them, but he wasn't going to continually search the Outer Rim worlds. They were too remote. It was then decided that even though they didn't like Tatooine it was safe and they had to go back. They were all disappointed, but the only other option was unacceptable.

"If you all split up you could easily hide on different worlds." Bail told them.

"No. We stay together. I refuse to let this family get torn apart because of Palpatine." Padme said sternly.

Bail didn't need to ask to know that she meant all of them. They boarded their ship and returned to Tatooine.

"Why do we have to go? It's hot and sandy and I don't like it." Luke complained.

"Me neither." Leia agreed.

"We are going back because it is safe for us there." Padme explained to them.

Luke sighed in defeat. None of them were happy to be going back, but they had to. They had to stay safe. The time had not yet come to fight.

Note: Since I got no answers to my question that I posted at the end of chapter 7 of _Love Changes Everything_, (pouts) I decided to be mean and just send them back to Tatooine. It will make the rest of the story work better anyway. Also, I took so long to update because I couldn't log onto the site for almost five days. I had this ready a week ago, but I couldn't post it 'til now.


	4. Changes

Chapter 4: Changes 

Another surprise came five months later.

"Obi-Wan, I'm 2 months pregnant." Sabé told him.

For a moment Obi-Wan was speechless.

"I'm going to be a father?" Obi-Wan asked in disbelief.

"Yes you are." Sabé said happily.

They told the others at breakfast.

"Auntie Sabé's gonna have a baby?" Leia repeated unsure if she had understood.

"That's right Leia." Padme told her daughter.

"After the baby is born can I help you with it?" Leia asked hopefully.

"Of course you can sweetie." Sabé said. "But it won't be just one. I'm going to have twins."

"What is it with you Naboo women and having twins?" Anakin asked with a smile.

"What's with you Jedi men and fathering twins?" Padme countered in the same way.

"I think we should just blame fate." Obi-Wan said.

"I think fate just enjoys messing with our lives. We just can't win. First we have to leave home for a little while, and then we think everything will be back to normal and boom. Another surprise. It's not fair." Anakin complained.

"No it isn't. But at least this is a good surprise, unlike the last one." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin nodded in agreement.

"So Auntie Sabé is gonna have twins like me and Leia?" Luke asked.

"That's right." Obi-Wan said proudly.

"I guess you were destined to be a father Obi-Wan." Anakin said.

He was so happy for them. Something had told him that Obi-Wan was destined for fatherhood. He didn't know why, but he had just known.

"You just were given practice by helping to raise Luke and Leia." Padme added smiling.

She was very happy for them. She knew Obi-Wan wanted a child and so did Sabé. They would both get their wish.

Two months later Obi-Wan and Sabé talked about names.

"Why not name them after your friends?" Sabé asked.

She knew Obi-Wan had lost many friends at the Temple.

"I like the names Garen and Siri. Garen was one of my best friends from the time I was a child. Siri was a friend of mine later in life more then as a child. She was a strong willed and independent woman." Obi-Wan explained.

"The names sound fitting Obi-Wan. And something tells me that our little girl will be very stubborn." Sabé said.

"Most likely." Obi-Wan said in agreement.

"Obi-Wan, I'm really excited." Sabé said.

"So am I."

Four months later Obi-Wan looked back on all that had happened. He was now the father of two beautiful children. He couldn't wait to see them grow up.

'I still can't believe that I'm a father. I never thought it would happen.' Obi-Wan thought to himself.

One of the twins started to cry. Sabé was asleep so he got up. He found little Garen crying.

"Shhh, it's all right. I'm here. Daddy's here little one. It's okay. Sleep." Obi-Wan whispered.

The little boy looked up into his father's eyes before yawing and falling asleep again. Obi-Wan smiled at the sleeping child.

'It's been over five years since the Temple was destroyed and my new life has finally really begun.' Obi-Wan thought to himself.

Author's note: Don't worry, this isn't the end. Sorry this was short, but I had to finish this part of the story up. The next chapter will begin with Luke & Leia being 13 and Garen & Siri being 8.


	5. News of Rebellion

Chapter 5: News of Rebellion 

The Kenobi/Skywalker family was twice the size it originally had been. After Garen and Siri were born, they needed more room. So their home was almost twice its original size as well. Living in the same home had made them very close. Luke and Anakin sat outside of their home on Tatooine looking out at the desert around them.

"Dad, are we ever going to leave this planet?" A 13-year-old Luke Skywalker asked his father.

"I hope so. I have never liked this place," Anakin said truthfully.

"Dad, why are there only three Jedi left?" Luke asked.

"Because of the Great Purge. The Emperor destroyed the Jedi. Master Yoda, Obi-Wan and I were all away from Coruscant. We managed to go into hiding so we survived," Anakin said.

"Why did he destroy the Jedi?" Luke asked.

He had a lot of questions.

"They were a threat to his power," Anakin said.

Anakin was not ready to tackle this subject with the kids yet. Vague answers were the best for now.

"Is it safe for you and Uncle Obi-Wan to be teaching us to use the Force?" Luke asked.

"As long as it's nothing complex yes. The training that you and others are getting is nothing compared to the training that Obi-Wan got. I wasn't taken to the Temple until I was nine. They almost didn't let me be trained. But even with that, I still received better training. We don't have the facilities or the safety needed for proper training," Anakin explained to his son.

"You will one day," Luke said.

"What makes you say that?" Anakin asked.

"A feeling," Luke answered.

Just then Padme called them in for lunch.

"There are rumors in town of a spreading rebellion," Obi-Wan told the others.

He had gone into Mos Eisley that morning for a few things and came back with a lot of news.

"Who's the leader?" Anakin asked.

"No one knows, but they are well organized. The rumors say that the rebels are looking for any remaining Jedi. However, from what I heard, everyone believes that there are no more Jedi," Obi-Wan said.

"So most people think we're dead?" Anakin asked.

"So it appears," Obi-Wan told him.

"We should contact Bail. He may know more about this," Sabé said.

They had kept in contact with Bail Organa so they knew what was happening in the galaxy.

"I agree. If there is a chance for this rebellion, they could use our help," Padme said.

"Our help?" Anakin repeated.

"Yes. You and Obi-Wan are great heroes of the Clone Wars. You're also Jedi. Together you could defeat Palpatine. A group of rebels may not be able to do that without you. Sabé and I could be around to help in any way needed," Padme said.

"I think Padme's right. They could use our help Anakin," Obi-Wan said.

"If you think it's wise," Anakin said.

"It's better then just sitting around waiting for Palpatine to die of old age or something," Obi-Wan said.

"Let's do it," Anakin agreed.

They contacted Bail. It turned out that he was working with the rebellion. He told them how to get in touch with the rebels. The rebellion was very glad to accept their help.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker may well become household names again," Anakin said to Obi-Wan that night.

They were leaving in a few hours. It was best to leave Tatooine at night, undetected.

"They may. Anakin, our family will be in danger again once word gets out that we're still alive and have joined the rebellion," Obi-Wan pointed out.

When they talked about all them it was always 'our family' not the 'Skywalker family', the 'Kenobi family', or 'our families'. It would have surprised any outsider, but those few that knew them well weren't surprised at all.

"I know. We should find somewhere safe for the kids at least. I know Padme and Sabé won't go to safety, but the kids should," Anakin said.

"The safest place would be somewhere the Emperor won't expect. That rules out Naboo and probably Alderaan. We can't get too close to the Core Worlds or he'll sense them. Where could they go?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I'm trying to think. I honestly don't know," Anakin said.

"Maybe we should bring them with us at first. We can find somewhere safe for them once we know what's going on," Obi-Wan suggested.

Anakin reluctantly agreed. He didn't know what else to do. They departed just after midnight. The base was on the moon Yavin 4. It was a lush jungle teeming with life. The Force was strong there so they would be somewhat safe.

"Dad, do we get to help with the rebellion?" Luke asked.

"No Luke. You're too young," Anakin told him.

"But by the time you were my age you did stuff like this and so did Uncle Obi-Wan," Luke argued.

"It was hardly like this. I had been a padawan for four years by the time I was your age. When Obi-Wan was 13, he had had far more training then either of us. He did a lot of this things like this, but I really didn't," Anakin said.

"But you guys did heroic stuff so…" Luke started to argue.

"Yes we did. At 13 I helped to stop a perpetual civil war on Melida/Daan, but that's not the point Luke. When we were your age the galaxy was safer and we weren't fighting an Emperor. We weren't in hiding. We were keeping the peace," Obi-Wan told him.

"Now it's a fight to restore peace! I want to help," Luke insisted.

"I'm sure there'll be something you can do Luke," Padme told her son.

"Luke, arguing with dad is pointless. He's as stubborn as you are," Leia said.

"You're stubborn to Leia!" Luke said, annoyed.

"Stop it you two. You're acting like you're 3, not 13," Padme scolded.

She really didn't want them arguing when they arrived. They arrived just after midnight the next night. The introduced themselves to the pilot that greeted them.

"Welcome to Yavin 4. Mon Mothma will see you in the morning. I'm to show you to your quarters. We gave you adjoining accommodations. I hope that's okay," The pilot said.

"That's fine," Padme said.

The rooms were a decent size. Each was like a little apartment. They quickly settled in and went to bed. At eight the next morning Mon Mothma called for them. Obi-Wan, Anakin, Padme and Sabé met with her. The kids were still sleeping.

"We are honored to have you with us. We had begun to believe, as the rest of the galaxy seems to, that all Jedi were dead. We are pleased to see that's not true," Mon Mothma said.

"We were glad to have the opportunity to join you. We had to go into hiding at first because we were the only opposition. We're glad to see rebellion now," Obi-Wan said.

"Few really believed that the Jedi planned to take over. I have to ask, what really happened?" Mon Mothma asked.

Obi-Wan and Anakin looked at each other. Guilt filled Anakin's eyes.

"That's a story that hasn't been told in its entirety for thirteen years," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin looked at the floor.

"I know it must be a painful topic. I shouldn't have asked. I'm sorry," Mon Mothma said.

"She has to know Obi-Wan. If we are to work with these people they deserve to know what I did. I can't run from it forever," Anakin said.

Obi-Wan put his hand on Anakin's shoulder.

"Do you want to tell it or shall I?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Can you master?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan nodded. Every now and then Anakin still called him master. Anakin claimed it was just an old habit that wouldn't die.

Obi-Wan told the entire story.

"Do the children know?" Mon Mothma asked.

"No. We told them only part of the story. We told them that the Emperor had the Jedi wiped out because they were a threat to his power. That's all," Anakin explained.

"Luke and Leia are 13. Garen and Siri are only 8. They aren't ready for the truth," Obi-Wan said.

Mon Mothma nodded. She wasn't sure what to do, but something told her they could be trusted. Whether it was their reputations from the Clone Wars or something else she didn't know.

"Everyone makes mistakes. Some are more deadly then others. However, few are willing to acknowledge that they made such a grievous mistake and turn from their path. Those that do prove that they are good people that just made a mistake," She said.

Anakin got up and left. Padme and Sabé followed.

"I've tried telling him that for thirteen years," Obi-Wan said before following the others.

Anakin ran out into the jungle. He wanted to be by himself. Padme and Sabé lost sight of him.

"Obi-Wan, he went into the jungle," Padme said nervously.

"I'll follow him. You two stay here," Obi-Wan said.

Obi-Wan followed Anakin as he moved threw the jungle. Anakin stopped in the middle of a clearing and sank to his knees. Obi-Wan knelt beside him.

"You said I had to move on thirteen years ago. I never have. I see it almost every day. I can't move on. I've tried and I can't. Every time I think I've moved on I'm somehow reminded of what I did. I can't let go. I won't be able to until Palpatine is dead," Anakin said.

"Then we have to make that happen. Only then will we all have peace. Only then can you make peace with what happened thirteen years ago," Obi-Wan said.

"When he's dead, what will we do?" Anakin asked.

"We'll have to rebuild the Order. But I think rebuilding it on Coruscant is a very bad idea," Obi-Wan said.

"We should rebuild it here. It's teeming with the Force," Anakin said. Then his face fell. "If not for me, the Order would still exist, we wouldn't have to rebuild."

"Everything happens for a reason. We don't always understand why," Obi-Wan explained. "Maybe things should be a little different this time. Changes will have to be made, maybe that's why this happened,"

"We'll have to wait and see won't we?" Anakin asked.

"Yes we will. Come on, let's go back. They're probably very worried about us by now," Obi-Wan said.

They walked back toward the base. Anakin didn't feel better, but he was now determined. Palpatine would die.

Author's note: I know the Rebellion probably wouldn't have been on Yavin, but I didn't know where else to have it be. Please review.


	6. Important Information

Chapter 6: Important Information 

"Why don't we get to help?" An 8-year-old Garen demanded.

"You're too young, Garen. It isn't safe," Obi-Wan told his son.

"Do Luke and Leia get to help?" Garen asked.

"No. They're too young to," Obi-Wan said.

Garen pouted, but knew it was pointless. Obi-Wan just shook his head. In a lot of ways, Garen was like him. Garen had his eyes, hair, and build. Garen also had his sense of humor and attitude. It made Obi-Wan laugh because Siri was a lot like him as well. Sabé commented every now and then that she didn't deserve three of them. Siri had Obi-Wan's eyes, but in every other physical way she looked like Sabé. However, her similarities to her mother ended there. She was like her father in almost every other way. There were a few ways though where Garen and Siri were like Anakin. They were both just as stubborn as Anakin. Obi-Wan long ago decided that it was because of the amount of time they spent around Anakin when they were little. It's hard to avoid someone when you live in the same house.

"Do we get to do _anything_?" Siri asked in annoyance.

"I'm sure there's something you kids can do," Sabé said.

She and Padme had been trying to find something the kids could do. They had nothing yet, but they were working on it.

"We'll talk about it more in the morning. Now it's time for all 8-year-old Jedi-in-training to go to bed," Obi-Wan said.

"Yes daddy," They both mumbled before going to bed.

Sabé and Obi-Wan sat down and talked.

"Obi-Wan, I'm worried. I think the kids are going to try something stupid. All four of them," Sabé said.

"They're smart kids. They know it's dangerous." Obi-Wan told her.

"Luke and Leia are 13. They may listen to reason. Garen and Siri on the other hand are only 8. They most likely won't," Sabé argued.

"Then we can't tell them when Anakin and I leave," Obi-Wan said.

"That's something else I'm worried about. It's dangerous for you two to be going so close to Coruscant. Palpatine will sense you!" Sabé said, her worry was evident.

Obi-Wan pulled her close.

"It's just a rendezvous with a smuggler on Corellia. We aren't getting any closer to Coruscant then that. We'll be all right," Obi-Wan assured her.

"What if something goes wrong? Every time I think about what would happen to you if the Imperials catch you I cry. I don't want to lose you Obi-Wan," Sabé said.

"You won't, don't worry. We knew the risks coming into this. It's too late to back out now. We have to fight. This mission is only the beginning," Obi-Wan reminded her.

"I know. Just be careful," Sabé asked.

"I will be. Remember, I'm a Jedi. I've done far more dangerous things then this," Obi-Wan pointed out.

"I know, but I still worry," Sabé whispered.

Obi-Wan kissed her gently.

"Let's not worry about this any more tonight," Obi-Wan said.

They went to bed. The next day would take care of itself.

Obi-Wan and Anakin left just before dawn. The children were still asleep.

"What do you think this guy will know?" Anakin asked Obi-Wan as they flew through hyperspace.

"I honestly don't know. Whatever it is had best be worth the risk," Obi-Wan said.

"Why are they sending us on this mission? Do they want Palpatine to sense us?" Anakin asked.

"I don't know. They probably feel we're the best for the job. It's not like this is the first time we've had a mission like this," Obi-Wan pointed out.

"True. We have the most experience. We've done a lot more fighting then any of them. Half of them are only in their twenties or very early thirties. This is probably the first fight they've ever been in," Anakin said.

"Most likely. Not everyone has the benefit of the experiences that Jedi get. Let's just hope that their inexperience doesn't get them all killed," Obi-Wan said.

They arrived on Corellia.

"Let's just find this guy and get out. I have a bad feeling about this," Anakin said.

"Then we'd best be very careful," Obi-Wan said.

They walked toward the designated meeting spot. When the man came into view, they were both surprised by how young he was.

"My guess is 23 at the oldest," Anakin said.

"I would agree. However, his age doesn't matter, what he knows does," Obi-Wan pointed out.

"Before I say anything, how much am I getting paid?" The man asked.

"One thousand," Anakin said.

"That's a lot for information," The man said.

"It's important to us," Obi-Wan said.

The man told them what he knew. He had heard a few officers from an Imperial ship talking about something called a Death Star. It was said that, when completed, it would be able to destroy a planet. He even knew where it was being built.

"Why were they so willing to talk?" Anakin asked.

"They were so drunk they could barely stand," The man told them.

"This is a great help. If you come by any more information, please contact us. You will be paid for all information you can provide," Obi-Wan told him.

"Who are you anyway?" The man asked.

"Someone most believe is dead," Obi-Wan said.

"That would make you one of two people: Obi-Wan Kenobi or Anakin Skywalker. You're too old to be Skywalker so you must be General Kenobi," The man said.

"How do you know that?" Anakin demanded.

"I don't know many people that bought Palpatine's story about the Jedi. Rumor for a long time was that Kenobi and Skywalker, the two most famous heroes of the Clone Wars, were the only Jedi survivors. I guess the rumor was right," The man said.

"So it seems. Now it's our turn, who are you?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Han Solo," The man replied.

Author's note: I admit that I don't know much about Han before the movies. I read somewhere that he's ten years older then Luke and Leia so I'm using that. I wanted to bring him into the story, so this was what I decided to do. Please review so I know what you think. Does anyone know where the Death Star was being built? I need to know or I'll just pick somewhere. If you know, please tell me. Thank you. _Love Changes More_ the sequel to _Love Changes Everything _should be up in the next day or two.


	7. Plans for the First Strike

**Chapter 7: Plans for the First Strike**

"The information may be what we need to make a first major strike against Palpatine. We could strike a devastating blow," Anakin said.

"I agree. We should use this information," Obi-Wan said.

"What do you suggest?" Mon Mothma asked.

"We should attempt to destroy at least part of this Death Star. Damage it enough, and they'll be way behind schedule," Anakin said.

"That would give us time to find a way to destroy it completely, if we cannot do so immediately," Obi-Wan said.

"Agreed. Plan your strike," Mon Mothma said.

Obi-Wan and Anakin quickly began planning their first strike. They worked on their plan late into the night.

"The only way to destroy the entire thing is to take out the main generator. The only way to do that is to blow it up. I don't think we can do that from the inside," Anakin said.

"We'd have little chance to get off the Death Star before it blew if we did that," Obi-Wan pointed out.

"We should focus on their computer systems. Knock those out and cause some structural damage. That would be a major setback," Anakin said.

"I think we should look for a way to destroy it completely. This will most likely be the only chance we get," Obi-Wan said.

"I agree. There has to be a way," Anakin said.

They discussed it when they were finished.

"This plan will most likely put us in a very dangerous position. One wrong move and we'll be captured," Anakin said.

"Then we can't make any wrong moves can we?" Obi-Wan said.

"He'll know it's us. I don't know how, but he'll now," Anakin said.

"He'll sense our presences. Let's make it good," Obi-Wan said.

Padme and Sabé were not pleased with the plans.

"You're putting yourselves in danger! Do you know what will happen if they catch you?" Padme demanded.

"We'll be captured. He'll either attempt to turn us then kill us when he fails, or he'll just kill us outright. We know. It's a risk we have to take," Anakin said.

"But only the two of you? Is that necessary?" Sabé asked.

"Yes. Any non-Jedi would only slow us down. Don't worry. We have a good plan," Obi-Wan told her.

"How are you going to get there and back?" Padme asked.

"The Death Star is being built in orbit around Despayre. There's an Imperial Base in the nearby Glythe Sector on the planet Valrar. We have a way of getting to the planet. Once on the planet, we steal an Imperial Shuttle then fly to the Death Star. We land, carry out our plan, get back to the planet, our ride picks us up there, we came back. That's how it's going to work," Anakin explained.

"We'll be taking our own ship to Corellia. From there our ride will take us to Valrar. He will then bring us back to Corellia where we will pick up our ship and then fly home," Obi-Wan told them.

"It's dangerous. You should take someone else with you. There has to be someone that won't slow you down," Padme said.

She did not like the idea of Anakin and Obi-Wan going on the very dangerous missions alone.

"Padme's right. There are plenty of other people in the rebellion. You don't have to do this alone," Sabé said.

"Actually, the rest of the rebellion will be busy. At the same time that we're hitting the Death Star, they'll be hitting seven major Imperial Bases throughout the galaxy," Anakin told them.

"What will we be doing?" Padme asked.

"You two will be helping with communications between the teams. You'll be doing that from the control room in the main temple," Obi-Wan said.

"I don't want to just sit here and help with communication. I want to be on one of the teams," Sabé said in annoyance.

She was tired of sitting around and letting the guys do the important work. She wanted to get off of the boring moon and out into the field.

Obi-Wan and Anakin looked at each other.

"We could use someone to gather information on Valrar. Many men are more likely to talk to a beautiful woman then another man," Obi-Wan said.

"While we hit the Death Star, she could gather intel. What do you say Sabé?" Anakin asked.

"I'll do it," Sabé said.

"I'll stay here. It wouldn't be very fair to ask someone else to watch the kids," Padme said.

Author's note: I did some research on this. The Death Star was being built near Despayre. Valrar, located in the nearby Glythe Sector, was the location of an Imperial base. I found this info on two sites so I'm assuming it's right. If it's not, that's okay because this is AU. I know little about the two planets so I may have to make stuff up as well.

The next chapter will be a long one because it will include the strike and a few twists. Please review!


	8. The Strike Approaches

Chapter 8: The Strike Approaches 

They quickly prepared for the strike. It had to be soon. They were leaving in three days. Padme was a nervous wreck. She didn't like the fact that Sabé, Obi-Wan and Anakin were all going. She wished Sabé would stay. That way she would not be alone. As the time got closer Obi-Wan and Anakin began to worry. If everything didn't work perfectly, lives were at stake. Many Rebels would be in danger if anything went wrong.

"We can't afford to make any mistakes. A lot of people are depending on us," Anakin pointed out.

"We won't make any mistakes. This is too important. We can't mess up," Obi-Wan said.

"I know. I just have a bad feeling about this. I fear that something will go wrong," Anakin said.

"We have to do our best. We won't fail. However, the next time we have a mission where something doesn't go wrong will probably be the first," Obi-Wan said shaking his head.

"How true. I know many people that were amazed we were still alive. They thought that either one of us would have killed the other or we would have gotten ourselves killed on a mission. We must like dancing with death or something," Anakin said smiling.

"We have to be more careful now then ever before. We have a family to worry about now," Obi-Wan reminded him.

"Yeah we do. We have to save the galaxy for our children. We have to ensure that they are safe," Anakin said becoming serious again.

"Yes we do. Now come on, we have to get ready to leave," Obi-Wan said.

They boarded their ship, the _Rebirth_, and began their preflight checks. They left Yavin early in the morning. They arrived on Corellia mid-afternoon the next day.

They met up with Han Solo.

"Captain Solo, is everything ready for our departure?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yeah, everything's ready. Who's the lovely lady?" Han asked.

"My wife, Sabé," Obi-Wan stated.

Han looked embarrassed, but politely introduced himself. Sabé managed not to laugh at how embarrassed the young man was.

"When do you want to leave?" Han asked.

"We have a few things to do first. We'll let you know when we're ready," Anakin told him.

They left Corellia very early the following day.

"What did you have to do?" Han asked after they took off.

"You will know when and if the time is right," Anakin informed him.

They flew towards Valrar.

Author's note: I know this is short. I decided that since I only got two reviews for the last chapter, I wouldn't post the strike yet. If I don't get four reviews for this, I won't post this anymore. I got a lot of reviews for a while, but if haven't gotten many for the last few chapters.


	9. The Strike and It’s Consequences

Chapter 9: The Strike and It's Consequences 

They landed on Valrar and made last minute preparations. Everything was coordinated to happen at the same time. Everything had to happen perfectly. Or at least as close to perfectly as Obi-Wan and Anakin were ever capable of doing. They were just hoping their luck had improved in the last thirteen years and not gotten worse.

"If anything goes wrong we have only moments to contact the Rebels," Obi-Wan told Anakin.

"Nothing will go wrong," Anakin said trying to sound confident.

"Something isn't right. There's more here then we can see," Obi-Wan said.

"Let's not worry about it. Let's just do our jobs," Anakin said.

'Do our jobs and pray nothing goes wrong,' Obi-Wan thought.

Something felt very wrong, but he couldn't place it.

They would leave for the Death Star at around midnight. That gave them four hours to start gathering information. Han stayed with the ship. Sabé wandered around. She was armed with a blaster in case anything happened. Obi-Wan and Anakin went into a bar and listened to the people talking.

"The Emperor is going to arrive on the Death Star tonight," An imperial officer said.

"When?" Someone asked.

"He should be there by midnight," The officer said.

Obi-Wan and Anakin exited the bar quickly.

"We have to hit the Death Star before he gets there," Obi-Wan said.

"Why? If we wait, we could take him out now and be done with it," Anakin said earnestly.

"Anakin, think about this, we aren't ready. The Rebellion isn't ready to take over the government. We should contact them quickly," Obi-Wan said.

They found a deserted area. Using a secure comm frequency they contacted Mon Mothma and told her what was going on.

"We are not ready for Palpatine's demise. We will move the attack up. Everyone is ready now. We will attack in two hours," Mon Mothma said.

"Understood," They told her.

"Good luck. May the Force be with you," Mon Mothma said as her image faded.

They quickly went back to the hanger.

"Han, plans have changed. Everything is happening two hours sooner. Be ready to leave here by midnight. If we're not here, get Sabé and get out. Understood?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yeah. Just make sure you're here. I don't like leaving people in the hands of the Empire if I can help it," Han told them.

"We'll try," Anakin told him.

Anakin and Obi-Wan headed toward the base. It would take half an hour to fly to the Death Star. That left them an hour and a half to work out last minute details.

"We have to hope a ship is supposed to leave from here to go there tonight," Obi- Wan stated. "Otherwise our arrival will be suspicious."

"Suspicious or not, we have to do this tonight," Anakin said seriously.

They looked around the base. It would be easy to get a ship. Flying to the Death Star would be just as easy. Destroying it on the other hand, that would be the hard part. They had been able to get technical information about the Death Star. Their plan was to steal two TIE fighters and blow up the Death Star by firing into a shaft on the outside. Obi-Wan said that Anakin was crazy, but Anakin insisted it would work.

"We have to be in the TIE fighters by ten o'clock. That will get us outside the Death Star at the same time the other Rebels attack the Imperial bases," Obi-Wan said.

"Okay. That will give us fifty minutes to land on the Death Star and steal to TIEs," Anakin said.

"Then it has to be flawless," Obi-Wan said.

"Or we just have to get lucky," Anakin said with a slight smile.

"The next time we get that lucky will be the first," Obi-Wan informed him.

"We're still alive. Considering all we've been through, that makes us very lucky," Anakin said seriously.

They both became serious. They had a job to do. Getting to and into the base was easy. Getting two TIE fighters was not. Obi-Wan used the Force to make noise on the opposite side of the hanger. That gave Anakin time. He quickly programmed the computer to show that two TIE fighters were supposed to depart for the Death Star at eight thirty. Since that showed up in the computer, no one questioned them when the boarded two of the TIEs. They quickly got into space and headed for the Death Star.

That was the easy part. Palpatine is supposed to arrive on Valrar at ten thirty. We have to be away from there by then. That leaves us one hour to destroy the Death Star. Obi-Wan told Anakin through the Force.

No problem. Shoot torpedo down shaft. Death Star blows up. We leave. Plain and simple. Anakin said.

It may not be that easy. Obi-Wan reminded him.

They were silent for a moment.

Are we going to land on the Death Star? Anakin asked.

No. If we had more time we would. Since everything was moved up we can't. Obi-Wan said.

They came out of hyperspace. The comms in the TIEs came on.

"The Emperor has changed his plans. He will arrive here at approximately nine thirty this evening. Everyone be at your posts," A voice said.

That gives us half an hour to find the shaft, blow this thing and get away. Can we do it? Obi-Wan asked.

He felt they could. He wanted to know if Anakin felt the same way.

We can. Anakin said confidently.

Because the Death Star was not yet complete and not entirely protected, it was easy to get close undetected.

Let's hope nothing else changes. We don't even have time to warn the rest of the Rebellion. Nothing is going as planned. Obi-Wan said, slightly frustrated.

Nothing ever goes as planned. I thought you were used to it by now. Anakin said trying to lighten the mood.

However, he knew it wouldn't work. This had to happen exactly the right way. If it worked, the Empire would be too busy trying to figure out what happened to the Death Star to prepare for the rest of the Rebel's attack.

They circled the Death Star twice.

I see the shaft! Anakin said anxiously.

Get down there and do what we came to do. Obi-Wan ordered.

Anakin flew down the pass toward the shaft. Using the Force he guided the torpedoes to their target.

IT HIT! Anakin yelled through the Force.

They quickly began to fly away. Just before the Death Star blew, they saw the Emperor's shuttle coming out of hyperspace. Obi-Wan and Anakin felt him.

And the Emperor felt them. Before he could say anything, the Death Star blew.

"What happened?" Palpatine demanded.

"We don't Emperor. It just blew up. We didn't get any readings because we weren't expecting that to happen," Replied a scarred looking officer.

Palpatine reached out with the Force.

"NO!" Palpatine shouted angrily.

The officers all looked at him. Fear was evident.

"Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi live! They are behind this!" Palpatine shouted before storming back to his quarters.

'So the last two Jedi yet live. They will not long escape me!' Palpatine vowed to himself.

When they landed on Valrar everyone at the Imperial Base was panicking. They had no idea what had happened other then the Death Star was destroyed and the Emperor was furious.

Obi-Wan and Anakin ran to the hanger. Fortunately Han was there. So was Sabé. After she heard the Death Star was destroyed, she had run back to the hanger.

"We have to get out of here now!" Anakin said.

Han had planned ahead. The ship was ready. Once they were safely in hyperspace Obi-Wan and Anakin told Sabé what had happened.

"Palpatine knows we're alive now. He won't stop looking for us," Obi-Wan said.

"If he knows you're alive, do you think he'll associate you two with the Rebellion?" Sabé asked.

"After tonight's attacks? Definitely. We may be putting the rest of the Rebellion in danger if we stay now. We will have to wait until we are all back together to decide what to do," Obi-Wan said honestly.

He looked at Anakin.

We can't risk putting our family at risk. Anakin said.

I know. We will decide what is best once we are back on Yavin. Obi-Wan assured him.

Author's note: Picture the attack on the Death Star being like it was in A New Hope. Picture Anakin flying where Luke did. Sorry this took so long to get up. Between school starting, family stuff, and being sick over the weekend, this took longer to finish up and post then I wanted it to. Please review!

Also, I haven't given up on _Love Changes More_. I wanted to get this chapter up before I got back to that.


	10. Tough Decisions

Chapter 10: Tough Decisions 

"Palpatine now knows for a fact that Obi-Wan and I are still alive. He'll begin his search again. This time he won't give up," Anakin said grimly.

"What are our options?" Mon Mothma asked.

"Anakin and I have talked about it. We think that the best course of action is for the Rebellion to prepare for Palpatine's demise quickly. We can hide for a little while more, but we can't hide forever. We must quickly prepare for the time to come when Anakin and I must face Palpatine," Obi-Wan said seriously.

He and Anakin wanted to finish this as soon as possible. They didn't want their family at risk any more then was necessary. They knew they had to be the ones to face Palpatine. They were ready. They just needed everyone else to be.

"You can't possibly be ready. You have no idea what you will face!" Padme said.

She had never been happy with the fact that one day Anakin would face Palpatine. She didn't want to lose him. She had almost lost him to Palpatine once; she didn't want it to happen again. She knew Obi-Wan would do all he could to prevent it, but Palpatine's evil was strong. Anakin falling again was possible; it was very unlikely, but still possible.

"We are ready. We have faced the Sith before. Together, we can defeat him. We are strong enough. We have the Force and the light on our side. We will defeat him," Anakin said sincerely.

Padme didn't like it, but she knew he was right.

"How long until you two are ready?" Mon Mothma asked.

"At the most we will need one month. We will be ready whenever the rest of the Rebellion is," Obi-Wan told her.

"The sooner we act the better. All of our attacks were successful. The Imperial fleet in seven sectors has been diminished. We will quickly prepare for taking over the government," Mon Mothma said. She turned to Padme; "I could use your help in that. I have a feeling many in the Senate will listen to and follow you. We may need you to become leader of the New Republic."

"There is little preparation we can do beforehand. We need to decide how to go about creating a New Republic and who will be in charge of every department until things are settled. We will need a military head, an intelligence chief, etc. That's really all we can do before we have control of the government," Padme said.

Mon Mothma agreed.

"You have one month. It should give everyone enough time to plan," Mon Mothma told Obi-Wan and Anakin.

They nodded and went off to plan their attack.

"May be we should get Yoda. He could help us. You and I could defeat Palpatine. With Yoda with us, it'd be a guarantee," Anakin said.

"Anakin, truth be told, I think you will be the one to kill Palpatine. I may be able to help, so may Yoda, but I believe that ultimately, it will be you," Obi-Wan told him seriously.

Anakin looked at him, unsure as to what he meant.

"The prophecy says the Chosen One will bring balance. You are the Chosen One Anakin. That means you will have to do it," Obi-Wan explained.

Anakin wasn't looking forward to it. He knew he would never fall again, but he was unsure as to whether he really could kill Palpatine. He had thought about it for thirteen years. Now that he was approaching it, he didn't know if he could do it. Not alone. His failure had taught him that.

"I can't do it alone," Anakin said honestly.

"I never thought I would hear you say that," Obi-Wan said, slightly surprised.

"I never thought I'd have to say it," Anakin admitted.

"You won't be alone. I'll be there. I can help, but when it comes to the end, you must do it," Obi-Wan told him.

He knew how Anakin felt. The last thing he wanted was for Anakin to face Palpatine alone. He wouldn't let that happen. Not again.

"We have to have a plan. If I've learned anything, it's that we have to have a plan," Anakin said a moment later.

"Anakin, it's best to have an idea of what to do. Plans never work out. You should also have learned that. The next time a plan of ours works perfectly will be the first," Obi-Wan reminded him.

"Okay. Where do we start?" Anakin asked.

"We start with finding a way into the Imperial Palace," Obi-Wan said.

They began to plan what would be the most important mission they would ever go on.

Note: I know this chapter's a little short. The next one will be longer. Thanks to GMUXMenSoaps for being my only reviewer for last chapter.


	11. Worries

**Chapter 11: Worries**

"Mmm, yes, come the time has. Act now we must. Fight Palpatine, soon you must," Yoda said thoughtfully.

Obi-Wan and Anakin had flown the _Rebirth_ to Dagobah. They wanted to consult with Yoda and decide the best course of action for facing Palpatine.

"Are you going to come with us Master?" Anakin asked.

"Come to Coruscant I will. Face Palpatine again, I will not. Your job that is. Help you I cannot young Skywalker," Yoda told him.

"Can anyone help me?" Anakin asked.

"Help you, Obi-Wan can. His destiny it is, to help you. But to kill Palpatine, your fate it is," Yoda told him.

"So what do we do?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Go to Coruscant we must. Confront Palpatine you must. A small group of Rebels needed will be," Yoda said.

"So we go to Coruscant. Obi-Wan and I go in and face Palpatine. You and the Rebels handle anyone that tries to come in and stop us," Anakin said.

"Yes. Plan this attack we must. Return with you to the Rebellion I will," Yoda said.

They returned to Yavin IV.

"Welcome Master Yoda. We are honored to have yet another legendary Jedi here with us," Mon Mothma said.

"Under better circumstances I wish it was. Dark times these are," Yoda told her.

"We hope these dark times will end soon," Mon Mothma told him.

"End they will. At what cost, that the question is," Yoda said solemnly.

"At as low a cost as possible. The Emperor has already cost too many lives," Anakin said.

"We have just under a month to plan this. We need all the schematics and floor plans of the palace that we can get our hands on. We need to know every possible way to get in and out of the throne room. We need to know the Emperor's routine so we know when he will be in the throne room. We need to know how many guards he has in the throne room and how many follow hi," Obi-Wan informed them.

"How do we find all this out?" Anakin asked.

"How many allies do we have in the Senate?" Obi-Wan asked.

"We has ten supporters in the Senate. Senator Organa is our greatest supporter. However, the majority of the Senators come from planets that don't like the Empire. If we make a move, we will most likely get more support," Mon Mothma told him.

"Can any of our allies get us this information?" Anakin asked.

"We will have to contact them," Mon Mothma said.

They moved to the control room. They got in touch with Senator Organa.

"I could have the information for you within a week," Bail told them.

"Thank you Bail. We'll let you know when the strike will happen so you can be off of Coruscant at the time if you wish to be," Mon Mothma told him.

"Thanks you. I'll get you the information within a week. I promise," Bail said before shutting off the comm.

"Now we can begin battle strategy, but entry and exit have to wait," Anakin said.

"We can start coming up with a plan, but until we know how many guards we will face, we can't have anything definite," Obi-Wan reminded him.

"Better to have a little bit of an idea then no idea," Anakin said.

"We should focus on lightsaber training until we get that information. All the information in the world won't help if we can't physically defeat him," Obi-Wan reminded him.

They spent the next few days training constantly. Luke, Leia, Siri and Garen wanted to help.

"We want to fight the Emperor too!" Luke told his father.

"You're too young," Anakin told his son.

They had had this discussion before every mission since they joined the Rebellion six months before. Anakin was tiring of it. Anakin told Padme that that evening.

"Anakin, one of these days the kids will tire of being told they're too young and they'll do something stupid. They're both just like you when it comes to that!" Padme said.

She was nervous, upset, angry, anxious and worried all at the same time. She was nervous and upset because soon Anakin would face Palpatine again. She was angry because Palpatine had already reigned for too long. She was anxious and worried because defeating Palpatine was just the first step toward creating a New Republic.

"They're smarter then that Padme. They won't do anything stupid," Anakin assured her.

"You'd best be right Anakin. I don't want to lose them to that monster!" Padme informed him.

"Obi-Wan, I'm worried about all this. What if something goes wrong?" Sabé asked.

Whenever Obi-Wan would talk about their plans she got very worried. She didn't want to lose him.

"Sabé, we have to do this. We have to defeat him. We cannot let him rule any longer," Obi-Wan told her.

"Just be careful," Sabé whispered.

Note: This wasn't all I had originally planned for this chapter, but I wanted to get it up sooner so the rest will be in the next one.


	12. It Begins

**Chapter 12: It Begins**

As he promised, Bail Organa got the information they needed.

"Palpatine has six guards that go everywhere with him. There are four stationed outside the throne room at all times. Palpatine is there from two in the afternoon until four in the afternoon. That gives us a two hour window for the attack," Obi-Wan informed the group that had gathered.

Mon Mothma, Yoda, Anakin, Obi-Wan, Admiral Ackbar and various other high level Rebels had gathered to go over the information they had received.

"We also have all the floor plans and schematics for the palace. We now know every way in and out. We will plan our primary route as well as two backup routes. If we end up needing more then three routes, we will have to create one," Anakin told them.

"We should have the Rebel fleet attack the Imperial fleet at the same time you attack the Emperor," General said.

"That would weaken them greatly. If we could take out most of the fleet and the Emperor," Anakin said.

"Anakin, Yoda and I will worry about the Emperor. The rest of you should plan the space attack. If both are being planned at the same time, we will be able to move ahead quickly," Obi-Wan said.

He wanted this to be over. He wanted to be able to train his children in a time of peace. He wanted Anakin to finally come to terms with what had happened years ago. They all needed to move on. Destroying the Empire and creating a New Republic was what they needed to do in order to move on. The time had come for that. Thirteen years ago Yoda said a time for them to fight would come. It had.

"So we now know the things we needed to. Plan?" Anakin asked.

"Land on Coruscant. Sneak into the Palace throne room. You kill Palpatine. End of plan," Obi-Wan said.

"I think we need more of a plan then that Obi-Wan," Anakin informed him.

"We land on Coruscant undetected. Using a predetermine path we enter the palace unnoticed. Via the ventilation system, we enter the throne room. Yoda and the group of Rebels we have with us exit the throne room, take out the guards and fight off anyone that tries to enter the throne room. I fight off the guards inside and help you as much as I can. You kill Palpatine. At the same time our fleet attacks the Imperial fleet in orbit here and in other places in the galaxy. We win. End of plan," Obi-Wan told him.

"That's better. Anything beyond that we handle as it comes," Anakin agreed.

"Not much of a plan this is, but all of one that come up with we can. To many unknowns there are," Yoda said.

"We need to know where the fleet will be. We should focus on destroying the largest ships and the fastest ones. The others will be easier to catch later," Obi-Wan said.

"I agree," General said. "If we focus on the important ships, they will be crippled more then if we just hit any ship we could."

"How long will we need to plan the space strike?" Mon Mothma asked.

"Give me three days and we will be ready," General said.

The meeting ended. Each group went to handle their own area. Mon Mothma had a meeting with Padme to begin planning the political part of this takeover. If things in the Senate didn't work out, they would have a major problem.

"Do you think they will be successful?" Mon Mothma asked Padme.

"Yes I do. Anakin and Obi-Wan have been waiting for this for thirteen years. They won't mess up now. Not when it's this important. They will be successful, the story of what really happened thirteen years ago will be told and the Republic will be reformed. All will be as it should be," Padme told her.

"Will they reform the Jedi Order?" Mon Mothma asked.

"They plan on it. They actually plan on restarting it here on Yavin 4. They have decided the Jedi should not be on the same planet as the government ever again," Padme told her.

The next three days flew by. Preparations were made by everyone. Senator Organa was told to leave Coruscant. They had two days until the attack. Last minute changes were made and plans were finalized. After thirteen years of waiting the revolt was just two days away.

"After thirteen years we will finally face him. He'll finally pay for what he's done," Anakin said.

"Yes he will. But Anakin, this fight cannot be about revenge. It has to be about justice. You have to remember that no matter what. If you fight for revenge, you fight using the dark. Fight for justice and you fight using the light," Obi-Wan reminded him.

"I know. It's time for us to fight. To once again restore peace and justice to the galaxy. We can do it. We have to," Anakin agreed.

It was one hour until they left. The ships were beginning to depart for their assignments. Padme, Sabé and the children were worried.

"What if you fail?" Luke demanded.

"We won't fail Luke. We're stronger now then we were thirteen years ago. We will win," Anakin assured his son.

"You'd better," Leia said.

"Dad, be careful," Garen told Obi-Wan.

"I will be. And soon we will be able to give you kids proper training. You will know life in a better galaxy," Obi-Wan told his children.

"You had better make sure that happens. I don't like the Empire," Siri informed her father.

"Everything will be alright," Obi-Wan promised them.

"We're ready," One of the rebels that was going with them told them.

"It's time Anakin," Obi-Wan said.

They said their goodbyes and bored their ship.

"We can't let them go without us," Luke whispered to the other kids.

When no one was watching, the crept aboard the ship and hid in a compartment.

Obi-Wan and Anakin prepared for takeoff.

"So it begins," Anakin said.

Note: The next chapter will have the actual revolt.

Also, my story Love Changes More is on hold until I am done with this story. I am having a major case of writer's block, so I have little done for that one. Once I'm done with this one, I'll have more time to worry about that one. But don't worry, I will finish it.


	13. Revolt

Chapter 13: Revolt 

"We will reach Coruscant in ten minutes!" Came the call from the pilot.

"It's almost show time," Anakin said.

"Nervous?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Honestly? Yes. Its been thirteen years, but it still worries me that he turned me so easily last time," Anakin admitted.

"It won't happen again Anakin," Obi-Wan assured him.

"I know it won't. I'm just nervous. Aren't you?" Anakin asked.

"Yes," Obi-Wan admitted.

Then one of the rebels came up to them.

"Would you please come with me?" The rebel asked.

They followed him to one of the rear compartments. They froze when they saw what was waiting for them. Four guilty looking children looked up at them.

"Do you four have any idea how dangerous this is?" Anakin demanded.

"We want to help. You haven't let us do anything and you keep telling us we're too young. Leia and I just turned fourteen. In a month and a half Garen and Siri will turn nine. We may be young, but we won't let you do everything," Luke said stubbornly.

He and Leia had turned fourteen the week before. They felt they were old enough to help.

"It's too dangerous. You've never faced anything like this," Obi-Wan reasoned.

"And we never will if you don't let us," Leia pointed out.

"This isn't the time or place for you to learn. We are facing the Emperor," Anakin said.

His calm was slipping.

"Six four sensitives are better then two," Siri said, trying to sound convincing.

"You four are not fully trained," Obi-Wan pointed out.

"A Jedi's training is never complete," Siri quoted.

"She's got us there," Anakin reluctantly admitted.

"We can't keep you four safe and fight Palpatine at the same time," Obi-Wan said simply.

"Then give us something to do," Luke said.

Obi-Wan and Anakin looked at each other.

"We are going in through the ventilation system. They could make sure no one comes through after us," Anakin suggested.

They didn't look happy.

"It's that or stay on the ship. Those are your choices," Obi-Wan stated simply.

They knew they couldn't argue with him on that.

"We'll guard the ventilation system," Leia agreed.

The others nodded in agreement. It wasn't much of a job, but it was better then being stuck on the ship.

The ship landed on Coruscant. They made it to the Imperial Palace undetected. They then found the outside entrance to the ventilation system. They crawled through the maze of shafts until they made it to the throne room.

"Here goes nothing," Obi-Wan whispered before pushing the vent out and jumping down.

Anakin, Yoda and the Rebels were right behind him. The Rebels took out two of the guards before exiting the room and taking out the guards outside.

"So the great Kenobi and Skywalker team has finally gathered the courage to fight me again. I can assure you, you will lose again. Only this time, you will die," Palpatine told them.

The red guards came at them. After ten minutes of fighting, the guards were dead.

"Impressive. Fourteen years without practice hasn't hurt your skills. If you decided to join the Sith you could be very powerful," Palpatine said.

"I was fooled by your lies once. You got me to betray everyone. Fortunately, you didn't get Obi-Wan out of the picture. He was able to talk some sense back into me. I won't fall for your lies again," Anakin vowed.

"You should know better then to try to turn me. You could spend eternity trying and you would fail," Obi-Wan informed Palpatine.

"Then enough talk. Down to battle," Palpatine said.

Palpatine drew his red lightsaber. The blade was a dark almost blood red. Obi-Wan and Anakin still had the lightsabers they had had fourteen years before.

"Your reign has ended. The Republic shall rise again," Anakin said adamantly.

"We shall see," Palpatine sneered.

"You will die. It is your destiny," Anakin said.

Anakin and Obi-Wan circled Palpatine. Lightsabers flashed and slashed through the air. One would advance, and then be beaten back. It went on and on like this.

Luke, Leia, Siri and Garen watched from the vent.

"There really are the greatest heroes of our time," Luke whispered.

As quietly as he had said that, Palpatine was close enough to the vent to hear it. Using the Force he opened the vent. The children fell through.

"NO!" Anakin yelled.

Obi-Wan and Anakin moved faster then they had ever moved before. They had save their children. Luke, Leia, Siri and Garen quickly pulled out their own lightsabers.

"You children think you stand a chance against me?" Palpatine asked evilly.

Anakin and Obi-Wan took positions on either side of the children.

"Not alone," Leia said defiantly.

"You will all die!" Palpatine screamed.

He knew the end was near. Even if four of them were children, too many lightsabers would be attacking him at once. Fourteen years ago he may have been able to, but he was getting too old for these things and he knew it. Yes, his end was near.

Again sabers flashed, slashed and danced through the air. For nearly half an hour the fight went on. Then finally, Anakin gained the upper hand.

"Go ahead Anakin. Kill me like you killed all those Jedi thirteen years ago!" Palpatine taunted.

"Don't let him get to you Anakin. Finish it," Obi-Wan said sternly.

Anakin didn't hesitate to separate Palpatine's head from his body.

The children looked at Anakin in shock.

"What did he mean dad?" Luke asked.

"It's a long story that began many years ago. When this is over, I promise I will tell you everything," Anakin told them.

Not long later word reached them that the Rebel Fleet had destroyed 75 of the Imperial Fleet. Few of the Imperial ships had been in space, so it was like shooting fish in a bucket. The Rebels quickly took over the Senate and the rest of Coruscant. All across the galaxy the fall of the Empire was celebrated by those who loved democracy. An era was ending, but a new era was beginning. There was much to do.

It all started with four children being told the story of the rise of the Empire.

"It all started when your mother and I secretly married after the Battle of Geonosis. We didn't tell anyone. Not even Obi-Wan. It was then that it all started…" Anakin began.

He told them everything. He knew they had delayed it long enough. They had to know the truth.

"In the end, it was Obi-Wan was saved me. He always did," Anakin said.

Luke and Leia looked at their father in shock. They had never expected it to be anything like that.

"That's how it all began," Obi-Wan told them.

"So it all began and ended with the Skywalker family," Luke said.

"Yes. And it ended with the help of the Kenobi family." Anakin added.

"Let's hope the Kenobi/Skywalker team is never destroyed," Leia said.

"The New Republic will need you," Luke told his father and Obi-Wan.

"I think you four will be heroes of the New Republic in time," Obi-Wan said.

Note: Sorry this chapter took so long.

I know the battle scene wasn't very good. I'm not good at writing them, so I'm sorry. There are only a few more chapters left to this story.


	14. Establishing the New Republic

Note: Several times last chapter I said it had been thirteen years since the Empire rose and it all started, it was fourteen. It didn't reread it enough before I posted it so I didn't catch the mistake. I reposted the chapter with the change. Sorry if it caused any confusion. 

Also, this is the last chapter. I didn't want to drag it out now that Palpatine is dead. Please review!

Chapter 14: Establishing the New Republic 

The next few months flew quickly by. Garen and Siri turned nine. The Senate was slowly returning to the way it had been during the Old Republic. The New Republic was formed and they all prayed it would last as long, or longer then the Old Republic had.

Anakin and Obi-Wan had decided it was time to restart the Jedi Order. They were going through with their plans to train the new Jedi on Yavin 4. Yoda would be helping them. They began their search of the galaxy for Force Sensitive people fourteen and younger. They were going to do things a little different this time. No one would be refused because of their age. Marriage would be allowed. Until they had enough masters, the program would have to be altered, but they knew they could work it out.

"We have so much work to do. We have to make sure the government works again and rebuild the Order. So much has to be done. I don't know if we have enough people to do it," Anakin said.

"We have an entire galaxy Anakin. Anyone who supports democracy can help. As for the Order, we have already found seven Force Sensitive children in three months. We will rebuild the Order, and with some changes it will be better then before. All will be well," Obi-Wan assured him.

"Right Obi-Wan is. Begun to rebuild, we already have. Time it will take, but worth it, it will be," Yoda said.

"Yoda is right. It will all be worth it in the end. We can't give up on it," Obi-Wan said.

They agreed. Work on both sides, political and Jedi, continued. It was slow, but there was progress. Many Senators had been against the Empire, so rebuilding the Senate was easy. It was turning the pro-Empire systems to the Republic that was hard.

For the Jedi, finding people willing to give up their children was hard. Many were afraid history would repeat itself.

"It's going to talk a long time before people are sure everything will be different. The parents remember what happened. They don't want it to happen to their children," Anakin said sadly.

The only thing he was glad about was that few people knew he was the one that had betrayed the Jedi. The story was that that Jedi had been killed years before.

"It's not totally a lie Anakin. Vader, the one who betrayed the Jedi, has been dead for fourteen years. You are not Vader anymore Anakin and you haven't been in a long time," Obi-Wan said.

"It doesn't change what I did. But now that we are rebuilding the Order, I can move past what happened and look toward the future," Anakin said.

"We all can Anakin," Obi-Wan assured him.

The next two years past with a lot of work and little time off. Before anyone realised it, Luke and Leia turned sixteen. They had done well in their training and Obi-Wan and Anakin decided it was time to take them on a mission. It was a simple negotiation. Luke and Leia thought it would be boring, but they were happy to be going on a mission. The next five years passed in the same way. Garen and Siri turned sixteen and got to go on their first mission.

They were all shocked two years later when Leia announced she was marrying a man named Han Solo. When she said that you could have pushed Anakin over with a feather.

"Han Solo? We got quite a bit of information from him during the Rebellion!" Anakin told her. "Where and when did you meet and how long have you been dating?"

"Here on Coruscant two years ago. Seven and a half months," Leia answered.

Anakin muttered something about possibly killing a smuggler.

Everyone else laughed.

"You'll see how funny it is when Siri tells you she's marry someone!" Anakin informed Obi-Wan.

Eighteen-year-old Siri just rolled her eyes.

'If only they knew,' Siri thought.

She and Luke had been dating for three months, but their parents didn't know.

Four months later Leia and Han married.

On their second anniversary, Leia announced she was pregnant. Again, you could have pushed Anakin over with a feather.

It didn't help when ten minutes later Luke and Siri announced they were getting married.

"Oh Padme, isn't it wonderful! My daughter is marrying your son!" Sabé said happily.

"Yes it is!" Padme agreed.

The women missed their husbands' looks of shock at the announcement. Yoda laughed at them all.

The Order was reestablished and growing fast. The New Republic was formed and thins were going well. Their families were happy. They had created a wonderful new life after the fall of the Old Republic.

The team Kenobi and Skywalker was never again split. Once again they protected the Republic. Yes, this new life was wonderful and they had time for it to get even better.

THE END


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue 

Leia gave birth to twins, Jacen and Jaina. She and Han later had a son, Anakin.

Luke and Siri had three children, two boys, Evan and Keith, and a daughter, Deirdra.

Garen met a Force sensitive girl a year younger then him. Her name was Cynthia. They married and had two children. Their son was named Logan and their daughter was named Erica.

The New Republic flourished. Obi-Wan and Anakin continued their job of protecting the Republic for many years. Padme played an active rule in the running of the New Republic. Sabé returned to her role as Padme's friend and advisor.

The Jedi grew in number and returned to their job of protecting the people of the Republic and ensuring justice. Their new set of rules worked better then the old in many ways. The Jedi became as strong as they had been during the Old Republic. Peace and justice returned to the galaxy.

Note: With this epilogue, the story is over. There won't be any more stories with this as of right now. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Also, I have restarted my work on Love Changes More. I don't know when I will start updating again because I want to finish it before I do.


End file.
